1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for a user interface, a display method for the user interface and a program. Specifically, the present invention relates to a display apparatus for a user interface of an image processing application for generating printing information from image information, a display method for the user interface and a program. Additionally, the present invention relates to a display apparatus for a user interface for displaying a plurality of small windows in a large window for the whole application, a display method for the user interface and a program.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing system has been known, for accepting orders of original images from customers, outputting output images based on image information of the original images and delivering the outputted images to the customers, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-117571. The image processing system accepts order information from an operator using an order entry GUI (graphic user interface) and registers the same.
Additionally, a computer system including a plurality of small windows in a large window displayed on a display screen has been known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-342115. In the prior art, the plurality of small windows are displayed under two states such that the small windows are opened (opening state) and the small windows are folded (folded state) in the large windows. Therefore, the user can display the small window with a desired size in the large window.
Further, a display apparatus has been known, which arranges the plurality of windows by stacking them in a predetermined direction according to the hierarchical relationship when a plurality of windows are displayed on a display screen, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-263256.
However, in the above disclosed image processing system, the order entry GUI registers the orders and controls the same, but image processing such as developing and printing is performed using individual applications. When the image processing system is installed in a photo shop and operated by an operator in the photo shop, the operator and the other staffs in the photo shop understand usage of appropriate applications in the appropriate order in workflow including ordering original images and printing output images in most cases. Meanwhile when an individual user performs image processing by him/herself on image information captured by a digital camera and prints by such as an inkj et printer in the image processing system, it has been difficult for the individual users to understand the workflow and perform the processing according to the workflow to generate print information from image information.
Additionally, in the display apparatus, when a user desires to extend a specified small window to the maximum size and display the same in the large window, the other small windows in the large window should be folded. Particularly, when there are a number of opened small windows in the large window, the user should fold each of the windows other than the specified small window.
Further, in the display apparatus, the windows disposed in the back are displayed only a part thereof during operations. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to correctly know the all windows included in the application.